Eye for a Knee
by Sita Masters
Summary: Summary: I never really liked Cameron. I felt that someone with a stronger personality should have represented the females. So I made up Molly Harris. Spoilers: Season 2-3 ish.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Harris stepped into Princeton Plainsboro and felt a little of her life return to normal. It had been seven months since she had been there to work. Since then, she had undergone surgery and lost a hundred and thirty pounds, saving her life. She went from a tall overweight brunette who's blue eyes were the only thing people looked at to a healthier woman who felt more like she did when she was first practicing medicine. She tugged at the sleeve of her jacket and made her way to Lisa Cuddy's office, passing by the clinic and catching the eye of Dr. Foreman who gave a shocked look at her new appearance.

Cuddy rose to her feet as Harris walked in, her smile reaching her eyes. "Molly!" she exclaimed as she rushed around to greet her friend and co-worker with a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to be back. I just want to get working again." She sat in front of her boss' desk. "Did House replace me yet?" she chuckled.

Cuddy sat at her desk with a smile. "Nope. You know he likes his team the way it is."

"I saw Foreman in clinic. I take it we're between cases?"

She nodded. "Yes. But that gives you time to ease back in."

There was no ease. But Cuddy didn't need to know that yet.

()

Changed into her lab coat, Harris still couldn't quite make it to House's office. So a quick side step to Oncology landed her into a hug with Dr. Wilson. "You look wonderful," he smiled.

"I feel so much better. I didn't really realize how much I was hurting before."

"Are you back to full duty?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Everything is good." The lie was coming easier. "I got the flowers you sent. They were lovely."

"I figured some brightness would be in order. Why didn't you have the surgery done here?"

She scoffed. "Right, with House in the hospital?"

Wilson grinned. "You have a point."

()

House was bent over his laptop when she walked in. "You know, they say you'll get hairy palms and go blind."

He didn't even look up to her. "Not from reading your medical chart from the surgery."

She wasn't surprised. "I actually had brought you a copy so you wouldn't have to dig."

"This is the illustrated version. Before the boobs disappeared." He finally looked up, as if comparing her to the pre-op pictures. "Your lab coat fits looser." His version of a compliment.

"Good to see you too." Although she'd seen him a month and a half ago. While they were sleeping together. But that was past. And since no one else knew about it, they would carry on business as usual. And speaking of, she glanced over to the differential room and smiled at her two teammates. Chase and Foreman stood with smiles as she walked in and did a little turn. "Here's the finished product! Well, not really but…"

Foreman hugged her first. "It's good to see you."

Chase was close behind with the next hug. "We missed you." He was good at lies too.

House limped in with a file folder. "Now that the vacation is over, let's get to work."

()

In the MRI room, Foreman finished hooking up the contrast dye to the patient while Harris punched up the program on the computer. Her stomach ached and it wasn't from the fact that it was now the size of an egg. Her secret could kill her, literally. That's why it was being taken care of tomorrow. Her appointment was early in the morning. She just had to make it through today. Just one day…

Foreman stepped into the control area with her. "We're ready." He glanced at her. "Harris, you okay? You look a little green."

She swallowed thickly. There was nothing for her to throw up but her stomach wasn't caring. "I'm okay." She forced a smile and punched the start button for the machine.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"I said I'm okay. Just drop – " her sentence stopped short as she hopped up an ran quickly to the women's restroom to heave. But with her tiny tummy, she had nothing to throw up. Sipping water, she stepped out a back door for air, not ready to be in that booth again. She closed her eyes when she heard the door open behind her. It was one of two people and she didn't want to talk to either.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to try to conceive for at least two years." He knew. Of course he knew. He was House.

"It'll be taken care of tomorrow. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone." Her voice was soft, which was odd coming from the queen bitch.

"Not that I'm looking to be parent of the year, but I'm actually surprised you didn't tell me."

She winced. "That's because I'm only four weeks."

He could do math. He wasn't the father. "Still surprised you didn't tell me." He leaned on the wall. "And you want me to keep it a secret because the father doesn't know which means I know the father."

She cursed under her breath. Rookie mistake. Should have just denied it all. "I just don't need any more of a sympathy vote here at work. Being post-op is enough." She pivoted to face him, resolve face. I have to get back to MRI."

"Chase is finishing up with Foreman. You can run labs." He pushed off the wall, close enough to her to kiss her, which she almost thought he would. His blue eyes studied hers for a moment, then he turned back to the door and left.

()

Slipping a vile into the centrifuge, Harris sighed. She hated that House had something on her. She hated not knowing how he would use it. Had he already figured out who the father was? And if he did, would he tell him?

Chase slipped into the lab with two cups of coffee. "You can still have coffee, right? Black."

She nodded and took a cup. "Yeah the sugar is bad for me right now. Thanks."

"You're looking well." He sat beside her. "And you haven't called."

"Robert…" She sighed heavily. "I told you, it wasn't going to be something." She set down the cup.

"That didn't mean that you had to cut off all communication, Molly." He sipped his coffee. "We could still hang out."

"I had to work on my physical therapy and my last two appointments…"

"I could have still come by with Chinese after. Even if you could only eat a couple of bites."

She slipped the sample out and began to spread a slide. "Can we talk about this when we're not working a case?" She slid the slide into the microscope and peered in. "Negative for endocarditis."

"Molly…"

"I said not here. That's final." She turned her sharp gaze to him. "Dr. Chase."

He took a deep breath and stood. "Very well, Dr. Harris."

()

Having seven months off also meant that she could get hooked into a new book series. Sitting in the cafeteria, she propped open "For a Few Demons More" and poked at her salad. Biopsy results were in the works and that meant a few minutes to eat. Or a few minutes to have it all hit the fan.

Wilson slipped into the booth across from her. "Harris…" His caring tone made her eyes narrow.

"That son of a…"

"House wasn't the one. This time."

This took her aback. "What do you know?" While his heart was in the right place, Wilson's mouth could open to House when needed.

"Foreman mentioned the sickness. But you didn't go back to the surgeon to report the vomiting because you knew it wasn't a complication of the surgery. Which means you know why you're sick."

"I do." But did he? That was the question at hand.

He dropped his voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She grinned. "House was probing you for info but when he didn't get specific you came to see what he already knew."

"If you're sick, I really do care." It was true. But the less people that knew, the better.

"I'm not sick. It's something simple that will be taken care of tomorrow. I promise." She flashed a reassuring smile.

Foreman strode up. "The patient went into v-fib after the last treatment. Sarcoidosis is off the table."

()

She hated that damn ball. House bounced it off the wall as the rest of them combed through the charts. Three hours till she could leave. She'd take a sleeping pill and wake up, get her little problem taken care of and…

"Harris?" House had stopped bouncing the ball.

She shook herself. "Sorry."

"Pregnancy hormones can lead to daydreaming," House mused.

She rolled her eyes. "Infections caused by mycoplasma bacteria can lead to severe arthritis including joint swelling and pain. We could be looking at Agammaglobulinemia." The sidestep seemed to work for Foreman but Chase had caught her eyes.

"Agammaglobulinemia can fit," House continued.

"The administration of intravenous gammaglobulin replacement therapy is a standard treatment," she finished.

He nodded. "Get the treatment started." He pivoted and went back to his office.

Foreman stood. "I'll get it started."

Harris shifted papers around the file as he left. Chase hadn't moved. She kept her head down, feigning reading over notes. Damn House and his meddling. He was trying to fish for the father. And baiting people was his specialty.

Chase closed the file and stood while letting out a deep breath. "I'm going to check on the progress of the antibiotics." He quickly left the room.

Had he really caught House's suggestion or was he still tense about the conversation in the MRI?

()

One more hour to go.

Harris checked on the patient's vitals, jotting down her notes. The treatment was working. She wasn't going to have to stay late. She just had to avoid everyone and their questions for one small hour.

So of course that wasn't going to happen.

Chase slipped into the patient's room and slid the door closed behind him. "You're pregnant?"

She was so glad the patient was asleep. "Chase…"

"For Christ's sake, Molly, were you even going to tell me?"

"No. Because I can't keep it." She swallowed. "If I attempted to keep the child, it would possible kill me, the child, or both of us." She sat in a chair. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to have to feel what I feel."

He leaned back on the door. "You're getting an abortion."

"Yes. Tomorrow morning." Lies were so much easier. Damn House to all eternity.

He took a moment to process. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She blinked. "You're not going to try and talk me out of it?"

He pushed off the door and kneeled in front of her. "You're right. The risk to you and the fetus would be severe. You can't take in enough nourishment. And your digestive track is going to need more time for full reorientation. You've thought this through."

"Does it violate any of your beliefs?"

"Do I think God will punish you?" Chase shook his head. "No. Not for this."

She smiled. "For what else then?"

()

Harris hung her coat in her locker and slung her purse on her shoulder. She had survived the day. And the truth didn't hurt as much as she thought. Survival was possible. Smiling, she shut her locker and turned right into House. "Jesus!" she gasps.

"I can barely walk up stairs, but walking on water… No, I can't do that either."

"Ha. Ha."

He tilted his head. "Is it the new body? Trying it on various age groups for quality control?"

"You got me. Next on my list is whether or not I should add women to the test group." She attempted to pass him but he blocked her with his cane.

"It's not in your nature to swoon over the dashing blonde foreign type."

"Do I only go for abusive and addictive with a hint of sarcasm?"

"You don't 'go' for anyone. You only slept with me because we were convenient and you knew that no feelings would get in the way. So why Chase? He's easily obtainable. No challenge. And he gets emotionally attached. You are none of those things. So I ask again: Is it the new body? Or something else?" He peered into her eyes.

She peered right back. "Why do you care?"

"Relationships on the team will cause turmoil."

"Ours didn't." She grinned. "Or did it? Are you jealous of Chase?"

"I'm jealous of you," he jested. "I've been trying to get into Chase's pants for _years._"

"Get out of my way, House."

"Is he the reason you stopped sleeping with me?"

"_You_ were the reason I stopped sleeping with you." She shoved his cane hard, forcing him to counter balance and move out of her way. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase drove Harris in silence, just being there. She appreciated that. And she appreciated that House hadn't attempted to call either of them. That was his style of support; staying out of it.

After it was all done, Chase took her home, parking in her driveway. "Do you want me to come up?"

She shook her head. "No. Go on in to work. I'll be in late." She took his hand. "Thank you."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "No matter what, I'm your friend, Molly."

She grinned. "I know. And you do a good job of it." Opening the car door, she let the sunshine come down on her face. "Wish I could be a good friend back."

()

Clinic duty was a nice pause. It let her remember the little things. She snatched up the next file and stepped into exam three. "Mr. Kane?" she greeted. "I'm Dr. Harris. How can I…?" her question trailed off as he pointed a gun at her.

He was perspiring profusely, his face pale. "They poisoned me." The gun was shaking. "You have to fix this or I'll kill you."

She nodded. "I can fix this." She kept her voice calm and steady. "What did they poison you with?"

"I don't know!" he shouted, steadying the gun at her.

She nodded. "Then let me take some blood to test it." Slowly, she moved to a drawer. "The needle is in here."

"You call a cop and I'll shoot you then myself."

"Then I won't call a cop." She pulled the test vials out. "How long ago do you think they poisoned you?"

He coughed. "A day ago."

She took a seat on the stool in front of him. "Dying is scary. Taking another life is damning. Give me the gun and I promise no cops. Just treatment." She showed strong confidence and no fear, even though inside she was coiled like a snake.

He studied her, judging if this woman was trustworthy. The answer must have been yes since he turned the gun around and handed it to her. "No cops."

"No cops," she repeated as she quickly unloaded the gun and set it aside, keeping the ammo in her pocket. "Let me start with this blood and get you in a room."

()

Foreman entered the lab with a confused look. "You're testing for mercury induced Sarcoidosis?"

"That would be correct." She jotted down some notes as she began to test ANA.

"We have an actual case we need you for. House sent me to get you."

"Like a nice dog, you play fetch." She set down her pen. "I have something I have to do. I'm sorry."

"House is our boss."

"And he works for the hospital. My patient is under the care of this hospital. I'm treating this patient."

()

"Mr. Kane?" Harris touched his arm. "How are you feeling?"

He opened his eyes, groggy. "Tired, but better." His face turned sour. "I'm parched."

She handed him a glass of water. "That's a side effect. It's okay. It'll pass. The mercury has been cleaned out completely. I'm just running a few more tests to make sure it didn't trigger anything else."

He sipped the water, glancing up at her. "You really didn't call the cops."

She shook her head. "Told you I wouldn't."

"I held a gun to you. Threatened to kill you."

"Sadly, not the first time that's happened." She pulled up a stool. "But I am going to ask you who poisoned you and why."

"I'll take care of it." He didn't meet her eyes. He was maybe thirty-five, rough built like a fighter and she'd noted several scars. And a certain tattoo on his neck.

"Yeah. You handled it great before, it seems," she sneered sarcastically. The door opened, catching her attention as House hobbled in. "Great."

"This your new boyfriend?" He slammed his cane down on the bedtable. "We have a case."

"So do I." She wasn't going to back down on this. Although, she wasn't sure why. It could have had something to do with her past. Something she wanted to forget but always surfaced.

"You're going to run the MRI and…" He paused to snag the chart. "Mr. Kane here, he'll go on getting the treatment you prescribed. It's amazing how drugs and treatment can work without you watching them every second."

"Foreman can do it."

"You're fired."

That gave her pause. "Are you serious?"

"You seem to have no need to work for me. So you're out." He snatched up his cane and headed for the door.

Kane tilted his head. "Who was that?"

()

Harris jogged to catch up to House at the elevator. "Wait!" she called.

He stopped, turning with that cocky look on his face. "Yes?"

She stepped close and lowered her voice. "He's part of the Hollows."

He lost his cocky grin. "Are you insane?"

"Clinically, no. I was tested. But if he…"

"Make your choice, Harris. You have three hours."

()

Harris stood at the foot of Kane's bed, watching him sleep. She still had an hour to decide. It was hard. She was delving into a past she thought that she was over. She's made it out of view of the Hollows. She was clear of their radar. They would always be a part of her. And House had tapped her for that very reason.

"Harris?" Wilson was beside her. She hadn't even heard him come in.

She shook herself. "Hey, Wilson."

"You okay?"

"You ask that every time you see me." She chuckled. "You can't help it, can you?"

"Occupational hazard." He crossed his arms, glancing at Kane. "I was surprised to find you weren't in House's differential room."

"This case happened first." She sighed. "I need to grab a bite. Do you want to come with?"

()

"Did House ever tell you why he picked me for his team?" Harris jabbed at her salad with a fork.

"No. Of course, I didn't ask." Wilson dug into his cheeseburger.

"I was an ER doc at a small town hospital. Which was really odd for someone with my credentials. The reason I was there in that office was to stay away from the Hollows."

"Sleepy Hollow? Headless horseman?" he jested.

"Not exactly. It's a mafia style gang specializing in prostitution and human trafficking." She said it with such a monotone voice, she could have been reading a menu.

Wilson about choked. "Pardon?"

"My boyfriend at the time was a high ranking member. When I wasn't on the clock at work, I was on the clocked tending to merchandise. I went state's evidence against them then bailed." She sighed heavily. "House scouted me first because of my credentials, booked me for my street knowledge."

He was frozen. Jaw open, eyes wide. "Wow."

"Yeah. And that guy? Mr. Kane? He's tattooed with a Hollows mark."

"He could tell them where you are." Wilson shook his head. "Harris, that's a dangerous game."

"They could have found me if they wanted to. I don't think that it's a risk. But if they're poisoning this guy, he must have more on them. If I told him he's not alone in standing up…"

"Or if he just pissed off someone, he could give them you to get back in their good graces."

She took a deep breath. "That thought crossed my mind too. House told me to choose. He knows if I choose to open up to Kane, that I won't be on his team anymore. I'll be in and out of court again."

"So what are you going to do?"

()

Harris slipped into House's office, walking past him and looking out the window. "It's a hard choice."

He pivoted his chair. "It's simple. You either want to throw your life away or you don't. But you crave that attention. So which is going to give you more attention?"

She turned to him, brow furrowed. "You think this is about attention?"

"Of course it is. If the guy is or isn't in the Hollows' good graces is none of your concern. You did your part. You got out and you have a new life. Then you had your surgery and got yet another new life. Once the sparkle wears off, you need something else new. Something to put you back in the limelight."

"Oh please. Pot, this is kettle, you're black." She rolled her eyes. "This isn't about attention. You know how I feel about the Hollows and what they do. If I can help put another nail in their coffin I should."

He stood, stepping close to her. "Should. But you're not going to." He locked eyes with her. "Why?"

"Because home is something I never really had. And this dysfunctional work environment, whatever this is, its home." She turned her gaze out the window again. "The Hollows isn't my fight anymore."

"You're right. You have a whole nother set of fights coming."


	3. Chapter 3

Molly's sister was someone she could tolerate. Not really someone she wanted around all the time, but she could tolerate her. She wasn't anything like Molly. Sarah was prim and proper. She was a housewife for a busy architect and spent their sisterly visits talking about the latest high priced, over compensating item that he had purchased for her. But this visit was different. She hadn't seen Sarah since before the surgery. She was interested to see if Sarah would still make the conversation all about material items.

"Oh my _goodness!_ Heavens alive! You look so good!" Sarah was dressed in a cute little sweater dress, her hair swept up, large earrings dangling and make-up done perfectly. She dashed up in her designer high heels and threw her arms around Molly. "I'm so glad you decided to do this! You look like a real woman now!"

Molly rolled her eyes as she hugged her sibling. "Yeah, good to see you too."

Sarah nodded appreciatively and sat in a cafeteria booth with her. "I know. I got this new conditioner. Doesn't my hair look so soft?"

"Yeah. So Sarah, I only have a bit for lunch here…"

"Oh! Of course. Busy doctor lady!" she giggled. "I won't take long. I just wanted to have you review the changed to my will."

Molly furrowed her brow. "You're will?"

"Yeah. I'm cutting out Donnie." Their brother.

"Why?"

"Because, silly. He's done nothing with his life. At all. And you deserve more." She flipped out some papers from her large designer purse. "I just wanted you to review and sign."

"Dr. Harris?" Chase stepped up to the cafeteria table. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No, don't worry." She motioned. "Dr. Chase, this is my sister, Sarah Coleburn. Sarah, Dr. Robert Chase."

She smiled, extending her hand. "Well aren't you just the most charming looking doctor."

He shook her hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." But Harris knew this smile. It was his polite smile. He wasn't sure what to make of the bubbly brunette.

"Well, I suppose if he's here, I have to go," Harris interjected.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "House is looking for you."

"Well shucks," Sarah pouted. "I was hoping maybe you were joining us for lunch."

Harris slipped out of the booth, snatching up the papers. "I'll get these signed and to you by tomorrow, Sarah. You should probably go to miss traffic."

She nodded. "Of course. Again, thanks for meeting up with me." She winked at Chase. "And you don't be a stranger, now."

As Harris led Chase away, he chuckled. "That's your _sister?_"

"Yeah." Harris sighed heavily. "Apples don't fall far from the tree… but she's an orange."

()

House stepped into the differential room with Cuddy latched to his side. Neither looked particularly happy. "We've been requisitioned by the CIA," Cuddy began. "This team will be flying to an undisclosed location where you will be treating a patient of undisclosed identity."

Harris blinked. "If we refuse?"

Cuddy sighed. "Molly, just go with this."

Foreman shifted uncomfortably. "When do we have to leave?"

"In an hour. Enough time to gather some personal items; change of clothing, toiletries and such." Cuddy softened. "I know this is not the norm. You will be compensated."

Chase nodded. "Foreman, Harris, you need a lift?"

()

At least she didn't have to wear that lab coat. They were all dressed casually, seated in a private jet headed to the undisclosed location. House was kicked back, drink in front of him, headphones on. Foreman and Chase had taken up a game of cards. Harris kept her seatbelt tight and gripped the arm of her seat. She had one major fear. Flying. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow but she kept quiet, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Harris?" Foreman came from behind, touching her shoulder.

She jumped when he touched her. "Fine! I'm fine. No problem."

He grinned. "Aviophobia?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay." The plane jostled and she shrieked. "This is a government plane," she stated in a shaky voice. "Highly trained pilots. Top of the line mechanics. We're safe." She was trying to convince herself.

"Maybe you should have a drink. Calm your nerves."

"I can't. Post op doesn't allow it. And I'm unable to swallow any pills. The esophageal opening is too narrow. I can only do liquid." She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her cool. "Ow!" she cried out as the needle pierced her arm.

House spat out the cap. "There we go."

Chase's jaw dropped. "What did you do?"

"Just a little sedative."

()

One injection may have subdued the fear of flying, but it made her a bit loopy. Well, _very_ loopy. And the CIA agent greeting them didn't really look amused. "Your team needs to be on its top game, Dr. House." The agent was gruff, maybe mid-forties. He gave them all a once-over.

Harris puffed up to impersonate the agent. "Your team needs to be on its top game, Dr. House." She laughed, tipping slightly into Chase.

"She's fine," House informed him. "She just needs to get rid of her jet lag."

Her hand slipped to Chase's ass, giving it a little squeeze. "Gonna wear me out?"

He quickly took her hand, stopping her advances. "We should just let her sleep this off."

She groaned. "Boring," she sing-songed.

The agent glared at her. "This way."

()

There were migraines, and then there was whatever the hell was happening to Harris' head now. She sat on her bunk in a room designed to house all of them. House and Chase were already in the patient's room. Foreman sat with a blood pressure cuff around her arm, listening with his stethoscope. She held still, no other real option with her head pounding.

He pulled back, loosening the cuff. "You're good," he informed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap lit on fire. But I'll survive."

He looped his stethoscope around his neck. "Never thought you'd have a phobia like that."

"Gotta keep you guessing." She sipped on a water bottle she was nursing.

"Speaking of that, have you slept with Chase?" He laced his fingers together.

She sighed heavily. "Once."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No wonder he treats you with kid gloves now."

"Oh please, Foreman. Chase always handles me with kid gloves. I'm a girl."

"Did you even think how…"

"How this could affect the team?"

"Yeah."

"It's not. We just had two cases just fine since then." She stood. "And we have a case now. So let's go work."

()

They weren't allowed to keep their cell phones, but they did have access to phones to check their messages. They were advised the phones were monitored and not to reveal anything about what they were doing to family or friends. Harris had three messages from her sister, demanding to know where she was with the papers. Grudgingly, Harris dialed her.

"Molly! Where the hell are you? I need those papers!"

"I got called out on an emergency. I don't know how soon I'll be back. It's okay. It's not like you're planning on dying soon."

Her sister's pause was subtle but she caught it. "Yeah, true."

"Sarah, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Don't worry. You're right. It can wait. I should let you get back to your work." There was a soft click as the call ended, leaving Harris staring at the receiver.

()

The four doctors sat around a round table in a make-shift dining hall, mulling over the droll meal in front of them. Government food was no better than high school lunches. But the food wasn't what was on Harris' mind. The conversation with her sister was still the governing item.

"We haven't ruled out Sarcoidosis," Chase spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We didn't have to because it's a stupid idea," House fired off.

Harris moved some mashed potatoes around her plate, only half listening. "If it's a metal poison, we could try chelation therapy."

All three others looked at her like she'd grown a third head.

"Uh, we tried that already," Foreman advised, warily.

She stood. "I'll be back." Rushing, she scurried around to the bunks.

Chase headed her off at the pass. "Molly, wait up."

She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"What's going on? You've never slipped up on a diagnosis like that."

"It's Sarah. She's hiding something." She paced. "That will, her rush… it's all too coincidental with what happened a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago?"

"Long story. But I'm here, locked up and I can't get to her. I can't get to my contacts." She stopped pacing and punched a wall, hard. The sickening crack of her knuckles echoed in the hall. She bit her lip but refused to cry.

"Molly! Bloody hell…" Chase took her hand gently. "Well, it's broken."

"A lot of things are."

()

It took three weeks to get the agent diagnosed and healed. Three weeks of close quarters and tension. The first sign of free air was long awaited blessing. Harris cradled her casted hand. The complex fracture was almost healed. They had two taxis. One carried Chase and Foreman, while the other, House and Harris.

She leaned her head on the cool glass. "It's strange to miss things like a cab ride."

"I miss internet porn." House popped some pills into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Greg?"

"Unless you have something else to replace it?" He glanced over at her.

Maybe it was all the isolation. Maybe it was the pain in her hand. Maybe it was the fact that she really didn't care anymore. "Fine."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Stress relief. Sure. I could use a good lay. And despite your other obvious flaws, you are good at one thing." She shrugged. "So what do you say?"

()

The phone beside her bed rang, waking Harris from a subdued state. Grumbling, she grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Molly?" the voice was her brother-in-law.

She sat up straight. "Ryan? What is it?"

"They've taken Sarah to the hospital."

"Divert them to Princeton Plainsboro. I'm on my way." She hung up and flung her legs over the edge of the bed. "It's my sister. I have to go."

House stretched. "Well, I'll see you there."


End file.
